Several methods have been used for determining the relative degree of polymerization of photocure materials. Although these methods yield quantitative results, they do not provide any direct insight to the ultimate degree of conversion obtained. Furthermore, most of these methods employ destructive testing of bonded assemblies. With the increase of technological and customer demands, there is a need to measure adhesive cure during the production process to assure that the quality of the bond fits within the performance specifications of a given device. Although analytical methods are available for determining the conversion of photocurable systems, most of these analytical methods are difficult if not impossible to adapt for on-line, real-time monitoring. Thus, there is a need for quantitative methods for determining the degree of polymerization (cure) or solidification of a composition that is non-destructive, efficient and adaptable for on-line, real-time monitoring.